Bruma
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: Día tras día, Erwin se había ido acostumbrando a despertar sólo, en una cama demasiado grande para una persona, mientras que cada vez se volvían más frecuentes las noches largas y solitarias. En días como ese, Erwin sentía que Levi se alejaba cada vez más hasta que un día terminaría por esfumarse. AU


Este drabble participa en el concurso de la página EruRi Fans Español

Advertencias: Problemas mentales, ligero OOC

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **BRUMA**

Sudando, respirando con dificultad, se sentó de golpe en la cama. Sus ojos recorrieron temerosos la habitación mientras su mente recobraba la cordura y le traía de vuelta a la realidad. Había tenido otra pesadilla, la tercera de la noche, y Erwin no estaba seguro de querer volver a dormir.

Soltando un suspiro pesado, se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, notando el espacio vacío a su lado. Apenas unos meses antes, en otro tiempo que ahora se sentía demasiado distante, Levi le habría despertado al notarlo inquieto, le habría abrazado y tranquilizado en silencio hasta que fuera capaz de volver a dormir y se él habría quedado dormido sobre su pecho, escuchando los rítmicos latidos de su corazón.

En otros tiempos mejores.

Día tras día, Erwin se había ido acostumbrando a despertar sólo, en una cama demasiado grande para una persona, mientras que cada vez se volvían más frecuentes las noches largas y solitarias. Pese a que se iban juntos a la cama, cada vez pasaba menos tiempo antes de que Levi se fuera.

Las primeras noches había ido a buscarle. Recorría en penumbras cada habitación de la casa que compartían desde su boda, en silencio, hasta dar con el hombre que le había jurado amarlo hasta la muerte sin saber lo que vendría. Levi le pedía perdón entre lágrimas, le abrazaba con fuerza y volvía a la cama con él, y Erwin los convencía a ambos de que las cosas irían mejor, de que todo estaría bien.

Por desgracia para ambos, nunca había sido bueno mintiendo.

Eventualmente, llegaron las noches como esa en que se iba a dormir sólo y era atacado por la misma pesadilla. Por más que quisiera negarlo, incluso de sí mismo, Erwin se estaba hundiendo en una tristeza de la que estaba seguro no podría salir.

Miró el anillo en su mano por un momento y luego lo llevó a sus labios para besarlo. Una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios al recordar que, pese a todo, Levi no había dejado nunca de usar el suyo. Aunque todo había cambiado, aunque todo había comenzado a ir mal para ellos, Levi aun luchaba por seguir a su lado. Erwin nunca dejaría de admirarlo. Él no era tan valiente. Por más que quisiera salvar su matrimonio, no estaba seguro de poder seguir mucho más tiempo de esa forma.

Cubrió sus ojos con su brazo mientras internamente se debatía entre ir a buscarlo o no. Realmente no importaba, incluso si Levi volvía con él a la cama, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se fuera de nuevo, y Erwin no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo.

Estaba cansado de esa situación. Ya eran más de seis meses y, más que mejorar, cada día era peor que el anterior. Pero lo que más le dolía, lo que más le abrumaba al grado de provocar sus más oscuras pesadillas, era el hecho de que aún no había pasado lo peor. Comparado con lo que vendría, lo que estaban viviendo no era nada.

En silencio se preguntó si Levi sufriría igual, si él también pasaba las noches en vela, si él también tenía pesadillas. Con furia, apartó las lágrimas de sus ojos. Por supuesto que Levi estaba sufriendo, mucho más que él, y él no era capaz de ayudarle. Aunque había jurado estar a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, Erwin sabía que estaba fallando a su promesa.

Por la ventana, la luz comenzó a filtrarse entre las cortinas. Había pasado el resto de la noche sumido en sus pensamientos. Estaba agotado física y emocionalmente, pero eso era mejor que enfrentar su realidad.

Cansado, un poco más roto que el día anterior, salió de la cama. Se cambió, ordenó un poco su cabello y se obligó frente al espejo a poner su mejor sonrisa. Una sincera. Levi no merecía menos.

Tomando un profundo respiro salió al jardín, estaba seguro de que lo encontraría allí. A paso firme pero suave, se acercó a Levi por detrás, indeciso entre tocar su hombro o simplemente llamarle. Al final se decidió por hablar, aunque su voz no fuera más que un susurro.

—Levi…

El cuerpo de Erwin se tensó sin darse cuenta mientras veía a Levi girar su rostro hacia él.

—¿Quién…

Era uno de esos días malos, lo supo al ver sus ojos confundidos y asustados. En su rostro podía ver el enorme esfuerzo que hacía para reconocerlo, pero Erwin se mantuvo en silencio.

—Erwin. —Agregó Levi por fin luego de varios minutos, y él liberó el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

Quizás era egoísta de su parte, pero no podía evitarlo. Levi lo había prometido, y él sentía su roto corazón latir de nuevo cada vez que, en efecto, mantenía su promesa.

-Ven, te prepararé el desayuno.

Desde que a Levi le diagnosticaran Alzheimer prematuro, nunca había faltado a su promesa. Aunque cada día fuera más difícil, aunque su cabeza doliera por el esfuerzo, no había olvidado a Erwin y estaba seguro de que nunca lo haría. Así se olvidara de cómo respirar, él nunca olvidaría al hombre cuyos ojos brillaban al mirarlo.

Compartieron un beso y, tomados de la mano, ambos entraron a la casa. En días como ese, Erwin sentía que Levi se alejaba cada vez más hasta que un día terminaría por esfumarse. Y Erwin estaría allí cuando ese día llegara, tomando su mano y recordándole lo mucho que siempre le amaría.


End file.
